


coming outta my cage

by orphan_account



Series: who can't stop staring at the mirror [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Demigirl Character, Genderfluid Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is pretty sure of one thing, and that is that she isn't, by any means, a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming outta my cage

Andy never saw herself as a boy. She always had been a girl, though not fully. She didn't know the term for this, she thought this was just something that would go away with time.

Then, Pete had called a band meeting and told them all they were genderfluid. Andy had been doing more research on the subject, and she had come across the term 'demigender'. Identifying partially as one gender.

It made sense. It made sense and she felt so relieved to know there were other people like her, trans demigirls, trans demiboys, trans demienbies. She felt relieved, even though she had never been really dysphoric.

She always was sort of uncomfortable with presenting as masculine rather than her body. She liked her tattoos and her lack of hips, she liked her flat chest and her short hair. It was just the fact that people would always see her as a man that made her uncomfortable.

She called her bandmates and they appeared soon in their living room, and she plopped down to the couch with a heavy sigh. "I'm not cis," she announced, enjoying the squeakiness in her voice for once.

"Gender? Pronouns?" Patrick was quick to ask, not seeming even remotely surprised by Andy's sudden revelation. Pete eyed Joe with a bit of questioning in his eyes, as if he was asking him when was he going to come out.

Joe shrugged as Andy answered Patrick's question. "Demigirl, and she would be cool."

"Do you still prefer Andy?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Full name will change, though," she said absently as she took a candy and opened it, to later give it a hesitant bite.

"What will it be now?" Pete asked.

"Uh, Andy Jess Hurley. It's okay, right?"

"Of course it is!" Pete exclaimed, his blue bracelet in his wrist. He hugged the girl tightly and didn't let go, muttering about how a great name it was.

Andy sighed nervously, smiling a little bit. "Thank you, Pete."

"No problem," he said before kissing hee cheek. "Love you."

Andy smiled and kissed the boy for all answer. Patrick suddenly pulled then both in a hug, and Joe was quick to join. It was warm to be there, all four of them, simply in each other's arms.

"I could sleep this way," Pete said, yawning.

Andy nudged him. "Let's sleep together then."

"All four of us?" Pete inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" Joe was quick to say.

Patrick yawned too and soon they were a spooning mess in the biggest bed of the house. Andy smiled from ear to ear at her datefriends's affection.

She loved them all so much, and she couldn't ask for a more supportive polyamorous relationship.


End file.
